


Cloud Nine

by losthxll



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst??, Cute Levi Squad, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fluff, He's the cutest little bean fight me, Holding Hands, I live for this otaku boy, Kissing, Levi - Freeform, Levi is baby, Leviathan - Freeform, Love, Main character - Freeform, Reader Insert, obey me - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthxll/pseuds/losthxll
Summary: I really wish I could kiss you, right now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Cloud Nine

His D.D.D. rang. Leviathan paused his game, stretching like a cat on his chair as his hand gently grabbed the phone. He unlocked it, the screen making fun of him as the time appeared before his sore and reddened eyes. It was already late at night and, of course, he didn't even notice, too busy with that impossible Mononoke Land's domain and... chasing after his thoughts, that more than once made a blush appear on his cheecks. Thoughts of you, needless to say.  
An unread message from you. His heart skipped a beat as he rushed into your chat. Cool, you were still online.

>   
> You _: Levi, are you awake?_  
>  Levi _: Yup, whazup?_  
>  You _: Uhm... can I come over? I had a horrible nightmare and I can't go back to sleep..._

  
Levi gulped. What was that supposed to mean? _You_ , in _his_ room, _this_ late at night? It was way more than an otaku like him could handle. Yet, the last thing he wanted was to let you down.

>   
> Levi _: ROTFL, sure normie. CU L8R._

It didn't took you much to show at the door of his room, that he left unlocked just for you. You briefly knocked and walked in.  
«Levi? Can I come in?».  
He nodded, not even turning around to greet you. _That's so like him_.  
«What are you doing?», you asked, approaching him.  
«Watching an anime», Levi cheerfully answered, now looking up at you, wearing on his lips the cutest smile ever, «Do you want to watch it with me?»  
«We have to go to RAD, tomorrow. Unlike you, I'm out of practice at staying up this late at night», you chuckled as Levi shrugged, turning back to his computer screen.  
«Your loss, normie».  
«Can I sleep in your bathub? It's plenty big enough for us both».  
«Suit yourself, Y/N. I won't be sleeping tonight. Too many episodes - _too many_.»  
And you did as he told: a few minutes later you were sleeping in his bathub, lulled by Henry's bubbling and by the soft light coming from the screen of his computer.

As Levi got sick of watching anime, he turned to you, just to quickly check on you. You were sleeping, crumpled like a baby in the bathub, and... shivering with cold. He blinked, tilting his head to one side as a confused puppy: he had always been pretty immune to cold, but he did understand that you might have needed something to warm up that feeble human body of yours.   
Too bad there were no blankets in his room.  
« _Aghh_ , you're freezing your guts, normie», Levi drew closer, taking his sweatshirt off and placing it right on your shoulders. Your lips curled in a smile as he softly mumbled about how annoyingly frail humans were.  
«Levi?», you yawned, half asleep, snuggling up in his bathub covered with soft blankets and pillows, «Will you... hold me, please?»  
He froze on the spot. Shot in place. Lips tightly pressed together as he fell silent. Good thing you couldn't see the furious blush on his face with your eyes closed. _Were you trying to kill him?_  
«Y/N, I-I...»  
«Just... a little bit. Until I fall asleep», you added, your sleepy voice melting his heart as you wrapped up in his sweatshirt, inhaling his scent. He smelled like sea-salt.  
«A-alright», he stuttered, cheeks on fire, as he got into the bathub, curling up next to you. He took a deep breath to calm down, the mild scent of your bodywash filling his lungs. You turned to face him, noses touching. Your gazes met in the dark - the lost expression in his golden irises, the sleepy yet burning one on yours.  
«Thank you», you giggled, giving a peck on his nose.  
Levi flinched, covering his face with his hands. It was just an automatic response that made you chuckle. _How adorable_.  
«I can't see you blushing, Levi. But now I know you were, mr. Discretion», you said innocently.  
« _Aghh_ , just stop it, normie».  
«Stop what? I'm doing absolutely nothin-».  
«Stop being cute and annoying at the same time. It's... it's weird».  
Silence fell as a curtain. Then, your fingers brushed against his, gently removing his hands from his flushed face. As soon as your gazes briefly met, Levi shifted his head to not look directly at you. He was so sweet it made you smile and ache. You could hear his racing heartbeat filling the silence, and feel his hot breath caressing that cold skin of yours.  
«I really wish I could kiss you right now», you whispered, and your own words took you by surprise, a little whimper leaving your lips. What on earth were you thinking, letting yourself being carried away by the intimacy of the moment?  
Levi's eyes widened as well. You could feel his body tense up next to you. _Levi.exe stopped working_. He held his breath for a moment; then, he spoke in a whisper, voice this low you could barely hear him.   
«You're so mean to me, Y/N».  
«I heard you, Leviath-».  
«You were supposed to!», he cried out. That sudden reaction shut you up for a moment.   
«You're seriously like a man-child», you sighed.   
«No, I'm not. You are. How can you say something like that out of nowhere? You are the one who keeps fooling around with _my_ feelings, a-and...».  
«Your feelings?»  
Levi paused, silence falling on you once again. He didn't like where all of this were going, and he didn't know what to do to avoid it. He was about to scew things up, and he was scared. Tears started to blur his sight.  
«I turned out liking you... more than I planned», he muttered, a little sob shaking his chest. Then, he rushed and added: «But, well, j-just, don't mind me, will you? I don't want to lose you over such a nonsense».  
The sound of his voice cracking made your heart ache.  
«Levi...», you spoke softly as your hand reached out and caressed his wet cheek.  
He pulled away. And you could say how hurt he was just by the sluggishness of his gestures.  
«You don't have to, Y/N. You don't have to act all nice to me. I grossed you out, didn't I?».  
«You're did not gross me out, and I never made a fool of you, you dummy. What I'm trying to say is that I like you too, dammit».  
He remained silent for a little, your words slowly fading into the darkness.  
«I-is that so?», he muttered eventually, now pouting, «you're not making fun of me, are you?»  
You giggled, nodding as you cupped his cheeks with your hands. You couldn't see it, but you were sure he was a blushing mess by now.  
«I love you, Leviathan. And _you_ », you stated, your index pointing his chest, «will be a good boy and let me love you, alright? No debates».  
Sulking, he whispered in such a low voice you could barely hear him: «I love you too, you enormously bothersome pain in the ass».  
 _Yeah, that little tsundere was on cloud nine indeed_.  
You chuckled, killing the gap that kept your lips apart. After just a moment's hesitation, Levi kissed you back, his hands cupping your cheeks.  
«I... very nearly prefered being called a normie», you whispered, already out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to finish, but I love Levi way too much and I was craving some fluffy content TT  
> So, here we go! I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
